Erizos de otro mundo
by Victoria Ascencio
Summary: Un día cualquiera, Sonic y sus amigos rescatarán a dos erizos con extrañas marcas, quienes dicen ser gemelos (a pesar de ser muy diferentes) y pertenecer a una raza "mágica": Los Lobos del Destino y que pueden manejar los elementos mismos. Mientras tanto, el regreso de Mephiles (quien se a unido a Eggman) junto con una extraña criatura pone a todos en alerta permanente.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes de empezar este FanFiction debo advertirles algunas cosas:

Cole, Colyn © Míos.

Demás personajes © SEGA

PD.: lo que salga entre corchetes ( {} ) son comentarios de la autora, o sea míos. ^^

**PLANETA MOBIUS, 1:47 a.m. **

El bosque estaba sumido en la tranquilidad, bajo una hermosa luna llena. Pero la quietud no duró mucho.

De repente, un enorme agujero se abrió en el cielo y dos figuras enormes cayeron de este.

¿…?:- ¡WOOHAA!

Un enorme erizo blanco nieve cayó en un arbusto. Su compañero no tuvo tanta suerte: se dio con la cabeza en el suelo. El primero sacó la cabeza y se la frotó, algo mareado mientras su compañero, de un color negro azabache, se restregaba su adolorida cabeza.

Erizo blanco:- Agg… No había recibido un golpe así en bastante tiempo... ¡¿…?! O_O Colyn…

Erizo negro:- _*sin abrir los ojos* _¿Hum?

-Mírate…

Erizo negro/Colyn:- O_O _*Se mira asustado*_ ¡…! ¡M****a!

El silencio se estableció entre ellos.

Colyn:- Cole, tú también eres… ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

Erizo blanco/Cole:- No lo sé… Pero de algo estoy seguro, ¡este no es nuestro mundo!

Colyn:- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

Cole:- ¬¬ Mira al tu alrededor, genio. ¿Acaso vez el mínimo rastro de energía? ¿La sientes, acaso? Colyn: … Puede ser una parte del bosque donde no hayan pasado Lobos del Destino… Cole:- sí, claro, y yo soy una lagartija… Colyn:- ¬¬ Muy gracioso, hermanito. Cole:- ¡Cállate! Debemos pensar cómo salir de este lugar y volver a la batalla en las Tierras Altas… _*Pensando*_. Colyn:- _*También pensando, mira al cielo y ve una cosa enorme de metal voladora que deja caer algo*_. O_O Cole… Cole:- ¡¿Hum?! Colyn:- ¡COLE! Una red cae sobre el erizo blanco y lo electrocuta mientras su hermano, desesperado, trataba de liberarlo. Demasiado tarde, él también había captado la atención de sus cazadores y le cae otra red sobre él, con las mismas consecuencias eléctricas. Unos robots bajaron de la nave, cargaron a los erizos (curiosamente, a pesar de ser grandes en tamaño pesaban muchísimo menos) y volvieron a la nave.

***

Ya de mañana… Sonic:- _*Corre esquivando los árboles*_ ¡A que no me atrapan, tortugas! Shadow:- _*Le sigue pisándole los talones*_ Eso crees tú, faker. Silver:- _*Bastante más atrás de los otros dos erizos, jadeando*_ ¡Es… esperen! _*Sonic y Shadow desaparecen entre los árboles y lo dejan solo*_. ¬¬ Ellos saben que no puedo correr tan rápido, los malditos. ¿Hum? _*Recoge algo del suelo*_. ¡¿Y esto?!

Sonic:- ¡Ja! _*Se da media vuelta y corre de espaldas*_ Eres muy lerdo, Shadow, mejor dedícate a los libros. Shadow:- *¬¬ _*Saca dos esmeraldas de uno sabe dónde*_ ¡Chaos… CONTROL! _*Todo se ralentiza menos él, quien sobrepasa a Sonic. Gana ventaja y deja de usar el poder de las esmeraldas*_. Sonic:- ¿Es que n…? O_O ¡¿…?! _*Se da vuelta y corre normal mientras ve a Shadow desaparecer entre los árboles. Al último momento, le ve las esmeraldas y comprende todo*._ ¡No sabes admitir la derrota, ¿eh, Shadow?! _*Acelera y se pone a la par del erizo negro*_. Shadow:- _*Tratando de pasar a Sonic, sin mucho éxito_*. ¡Tú eres el que no lo sabe admitir, faker! Delante de ellos, apareció la base de Eggman {sí… El idiota tenía que aparecer, ¿por qué no?}. Y enfrente de ellos… apareció Silver. {No sé si tiene poderes de teletransportacion… ustedes avísenme}. Sonic, Silver:- ¡AHH! Shadow: _*antes de estrellarse contra Silver junto con Sonic*_ U¬¬ _Demonios…_. Los tres chocaron y cayeron por una pequeña ladera. Ya en el suelo, Silver trataba de escapar a Shadow. Silver:- ¡Espera! Mira esto… _*Le muestra tres púas de erizo, una blanca y dos negras*_. Sonic:- _*Las toma y agarra la blanca*_. ¿Esta no será tuya, Silver? Silver:- Mis púas son plateadas, no blancas… Y las negras… Shadow:- No son mías. Es un tono mucho más oscuro que el mío. Sonic:- Eso significa que aquí hay más erizos como nosotros… Silver:- ¿Y dónde podrían estar, entonces? Shadow:- Mobius es un lugar grande, podrían estar donde sea… Sonic:- Mejor los buscamos. No vaya a ser que sean nuevos erizos que traten de matarme. ¡En marcha, el último en llegar es un huevo podrido! _*Desaparece a la velocidad del sonido*._ Shadow:- ¬¬ _*Mientras Silver sigue a Sonic_*. _Casi preferiría que no los encontráramos a tener que soportar más a este tonto azul… Hum… ¿Quiénes serán los nuevos?._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola.

Pues… sé que hace mucho que no he actualizado esta historia. Y he tenido unos cuantos "problemitas" nada más empezarla, así que empezaré de nuevo la historia, bajo otro nombre, que creo que será "_Sonic y los Hijos del Destino_". Y… creo que eso es todo ^^;

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
